Will We Meet?
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Takdir sepertinya tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dirinya. Tapi akankah kami bertemu? Sepertinya aku jadi benar-benar berharap bertemu dengannya... ia berharap yang sama tidak, ya?/Rukia's Pov/AU/RnR?


Fic kolaborasi (mungkin bukan, sih. entahlah, pokoknya idenya berdua deh) dengan seseorang yang bukan dari dunia fanfiction sini. Panggil aja **Sai**.

Sebenernya ini adalah fic kolaborasi di mana aku bikin dari sudut pandang si cewek, dan dia dari sudut pandang cowoknya. Karena kami beda dunia #halah kalian bisa liat versi-nya dia di link yang ada di akhir cerita ntar. Tapi, dia bikinnya di fictionpress , jadi, tentu saja tokohnya bukan tokoh Bleach lagi... hehe.

Eniwei, ini latarnya Indonesia banget loh. Eh, tapi dipikir2 asik juga bikin fic dengan latar Indonesia! Jarang-jarang author-author di sini bikin latar Indonesia, ya… ato mungkin akunya aja yang jarang baca… #plak

Well,

Pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan sudut pandang orang pertama… _so…_ _enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Will We Meet?<strong>

by : ariadneLacie and Sai.

**.**

Disclaimer  
><strong>BLEACH<strong> by Kubo Tite.

.

**Warning**  
>AU, OOC?, don't like don't read!, abal, genre dipertanyakan, dan lain-lain.<p>

.

**All is Rukia's PoV**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**"First Attempt."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Suara lengkingan yang berasal dari kereta api jurusan Bandung – Surabaya terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Kereta yang kunaiki ini baru saja berhenti untuk transit di Stasiun Tugu Jogjakarta. Aku pun terburu-buru berjalan mengikuti arus manusia yang keluar dari kereta, khawatir akan tertabrak atau tertinggal dari rombonganku yang berjalan di depan.<p>

Seiring dengan kakiku yang menapak ke lantai stasiun, _handphone_ yang berada di saku celanaku bergetar. Kebetulan, rombonganku sedang berhenti sebentar untuk menanyakan pintu keluar stasiun, dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk di _handphone_-ku.

_**From : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Halo, Rukia. Selamat datang di Jogjakarta._

Sebelum membalas sebuah pesan singkat tersebut, aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Maksudnya untuk mencari sosok oranye itu tentunya. Karena sebenarnya kami ingin bertemu di stasiun ini ketika aku sudah sampai ke Jogjakarta. Dan dari pesan yang tadi, pasti ia berada di stasiun karena timingnya hampir tepat dengan kedatangan keretaku.

Tetapi, karena Hisana-nee—kakakku—mulai memanggil-manggil diriku yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang, aku terpaksa menghentikan pencarianku dan mengikutinya. Biarlah, mungkin aku dapat bertemu dengannya di pintu stasiun jika ia memang berada disini.

* * *

><p>Aku pun sampai di pintu stasiun yang penuh orang berdesakkan. Langkahku berhenti dan aku menunggu kakakku mencari sebuah taksi untuk ditumpangi kami menuju penginapan. <em>Handphone<em> kutarik keluar lagi dari sakuku, dan aku segera menulis sebuah pesan singkat untuk Ichigo.

_**To : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Halo juga. Kau ada di stasiun kan? Di mana?_

Kutekan tombol _ send_. Setelah itu aku kembali mencari sosok oranye itu, yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung kutemukan. Ayolah, masa ia berbohong bahwa ia ada di stasiun?

"Rukia, mobil kita sudah datang," sahut Hisana-nee. Kulihat ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil yang sedang terbuka bagasinya. Byakuya-nii-sama—kakak iparku—terlihat sedang memasukan barang bawaan kami ke dalam bagasi mobil tersebut. Aku pun berjalan cepat menuju mobil tersebut, mengikuti Hisana-nee yang sudah mulai menarik tanganku.

"Ini mobil satpam penginapan kita," kata Hisana-nee. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Aroma lembut yang berasal dari pewangi mobil tercium samar olehku. Hmm, manis.

_Drrt_.

_Handphone_-ku mengeluarkan getaran halus. Sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From : Kurosaki Ichigo**_  
><em>Aku ada di pintu masuk. Kau ada di mana?<em>

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Pintu masuk? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?

Seiring dengan mobil yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun, aku memusatkan pandanganku sekali lagi pada stasiun melalui jendela. Nihil. Tidak mungkin aku tidak melihat sosok oranye yang mencolok itu. Jadi, dimana dia sebenarnya?

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di penginapan, aku langsung meletakan tasku di kasur dan duduk. Sementara Hisana-nee pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka. Yah, tentu saja aku sekamar dengan Hisana-nee, dan Byakuya-nii-sama berada di kamar sebelah, sendiri. Itu atas permintaanku, karena aku tidak mau tidur sendiri.<p>

_Drrt_.

_Handphone_-ku bergetar lagi. Pasti dari Ichigo. Tuh, kan.

_**From : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Nanti kalau ke Malioboro, sms aku ya._

Untuk sekedar informasi, Malioboro adalah sebuah jalan terkenal di Jogja. Di sana banyak yang menjual baju-baju untuk oleh-oleh. Mungkin, hampir setiap orang yang liburan ke Jogja mengincar tempat itu untuk berbelanja.

Dan malam ini sebagai tur pertama aku akan pergi ke Malioboro. Eh, apakah Ichigo juga akan pergi ke Malioboro ya?

_**To : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Yep._

Sepertinya aku jadi benar-benar berharap untuk bertemu dengannya. Haha, aku jadi teringat kejadian yang membuatku berada di Jogja sekarang ini.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hei, Byakuya-sama akan pergi ke Jogja untuk liburan kali ini. Kau mau ikut, Rukia?" tanya Hisana-nee di saat makan pagi keluargaku. Aku hampir tersedak sepotong besar onigiri mendengar hal itu._

"_Hah? Jogja?" tanyaku sekali lagi, memastikan._

"_Iya, Jogja. Kita akan naik kereta lusa jika kau mau ikut. Atau kau mau menjaga rumah sendirian?" kata Hisana-nee. Mukaku memucat mendengar kata 'sendiri'. Aku memang benci ditinggal di rumah sendirian._

"_Baiklah, aku ikut," kataku datar. Berusaha menahan senyumanku yang tanpa sadar terukir di wajahku._

_Pasalnya, sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, Kurosaki Ichigo—teman dekatku di sekolah—mengirimiku pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berlibur di Jogja kali ini. Aku agak sedih ketika mengetahuinya, karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengunjungiku di liburan kali ini. Kami sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu, loh. Karena ia pindah sekolah setahun yang lalu._

_Dan kebetulan, ia akan berangkat ke Jogja besok dan pulang lusanya. Sementara aku akan pergi lusa, dan berlibur di sana selama 3 hari. Ada kemungkinan kami akan bertemu di hari aku sampai ke Jogja. Hmm, mungkin itu malah menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk bertemu dengannya._

_Bingung? Mari kujelaskan dengan tanggal._

_Sekarang tanggal 2 Januari. Berarti, Ichigo akan pergi pada tanggal 3 Januari, dan pulang tanggal 5 Januari. Sementara aku, akan pergi pada tanggal 4 Januari, dan pulang pada tanggal 7 Januari. Kami hanya punya kesempatan untuk bertemu pada tanggal 4!_

_Yah, tentu saja aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dengannya._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

Begitulah ceritanya. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya malam ini, mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Bahkan, belakangan ini Ichigo sulit dihubungi.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah berubah menjadi hitam sekarang. Tetapi jalanan terkesan berwarna oranye, karena sinar lampu jalan memang berwarna oranye.<p>

Sementara aku, kini berjalan di trotoar. Bersama dengan Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii-sama tentunya. Kami menuju halte bus untuk naik bus menuju Malioboro. Sebenarnya kami berniat mencari makan, tetapi khusus untukku—dan Hisana-nee maupun Byakuya-nii-sama tidak mengetahuinya—aku mencari makan dan juga Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Malioboro ramai sekali. Aku, Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii-sama berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk mencari kedai makan, tetapi hampir semuanya penuh. Sementara aku sudah merasa lapar. Lalu aku menarik keluar <em>handphone<em>-ku untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Ichigo. Aku kan sudah bilang akan memberitahunya jika sudah sampai Maliboro.

_**To : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Aku baru sampai di Maliboro, cari makan._

Kirim.

"Hei, kedai yang itu ada meja kosongnya. Ayo, Rukia, jangan melamun!" tegur Hisana-nee.

Aku melihat Hisana-nee menunjuk sebuah pojok kosong di salah satu kedai. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk.

_Drrt_.

Cepat sekali Ichigo membalas pesannya ya?

_**From : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Nikmati makannya ya XD di mana?_

Aku pun melihat sekelilingku untuk memastikan di mana aku berada sebenarnya. Aku melihat sebuah toko batik yang cukup mencolok, dan mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan.

_**To : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Di depan toko batik 'xxx'. Di seberang jalan._

Aku pun buru-buru memasukan _handphone_-ku ke saku dan mengikuti Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii-sama yang sudah masuk duluan ke kedai. Kami memilih duduk di pojok, yah, karena itu memang satu-satunya tempat yang kosong sih. Aku memesan ikan goreng.

Dan, sampai aku kembali ke penginapan pun, aku tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di penginapan, aku langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasurku. Hhh, gagal-lah reuniku dengan Ichigo kali ini. Ia akan pulang besok pagi. Padahal aku banyak berharap untuk bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena, meskipun aku agak kangen—sekaligus kesal karena ia tidak jadi mengunjungiku untuk liburan—tetapi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika bertemu dengannya. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, pasti canggung.<p>

Bukankah lebih baik tidak bertemu? Tapi aku ingin bertemu!

_Drrt._

Kulirik _handphone_-ku cepat-cepat dan kubuka sebuah pesan yang masuk. Ichigo!

_**From : Kurosaki Ichigo  
><strong>__Hei, ternyata aku pulang lusa, loh. Besok orang tua ku masih ingin jalan-jalan dulu._

Aku terdiam sejenak. Eeh? Benarkah? Berarti… kita masih bisa bertemu?

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hore! Akhirnya selesai chapter 1! XD<p>

Maaf jika tidak memuaskan… yah, begitulah. Eniwei, ga pa-pa kan bikin dengan latar Indonesia banget gini? D'8 Lanjutkan jangan?

Mind to review(s)?

Eniwei, link menuju versi **Sai : **www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com/s/2992663/1/Will_We_Meet


End file.
